


Un(count)able Love

by papao156



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Mercenary Lucio (The Arcana), Mercy - Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papao156/pseuds/papao156
Summary: When Alyx goes down a dark whole with Lucio, she never expected what would happen
Relationships: Apprentice & Lucio (The Arcana), Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Un(count)able Love

Going down the path of certain doom, Lucio had the brilliant idea of getting Alyx horny. His little teasing touches, stolen heated kisses and dirty language slowly but surely working up the honey need on Alyx as they walked down the steep stairs into the darkness below. 

"If we die here, at least I want to die knowing how you feel around me" he whispered in her ear as the descended more. 

Alyx blushed heavily as they finally got to the bottom of the abyss. Lucio pulled her close to him, grabbing her by the hips as he kissed her slowly, now that they were on firm ground, nothing stopped him from fully devouring his lover. Soft moans escaped her Alyx as Lucio pinned her to the wall, nibbling her ear as his hands made their way under her shirt, they had almost felt going down the stairs when he tried it earlier, and the thick fog didn’t help either as they stumbled down.

"Lu… Lucio…" Alyx mumbled, trying not to show how much she was enjoying the slow kisses Lucio was giving her. Her knees were getting weak, biting her lower lip as she gently pushed him away. “We...we have to keep moving” she gulped. She may be horny, but a dark creepy hole wasn’t a place to make love.

Lucio sighed deeply, leaning into her as he kissed the top of her head, groaning in need as his pants were feeling very tight. He had kept his hands to himself before, when he first kissed her in the snowing woods of the magical realms, then after defeating that stupid dragon…. he needed her and wanted her. He wanted her to be fully his, to hear his name coming out in a pleasured scream from her lips, make her feel like never before. Yet he wouldn’t force himself on her if she desired to wait… he just wished she knew how needy she made him.

Suddenly, there was a threatening aura in the air, Lucio quickly jerking up, placing himself in from of Alyx. That’s when the floor was covered in snow and blood, Lucio looked up with alarm maybe this wasn’t the right place to share themselves with one another after all. As they made their way to the other side of the chasm, Alyx felt like being watched, it was making her uneasy, mostly cause the stairs back up had disappeared.

“You’ll never make it out alive, old man” a warmless voice resounded around the rocks, Lucio gripping the sword in his hand, instinctively reaching for Alyx, ready to die again if needed for her. “Who said that?! Who’re you calling old?!” Lucio told the darkness as a mocking laughter echoed around them…. it sounded awfully familiar.

The voice kept taunting the easily irritable count, walking around Alyx to pinpoint the location from where the voice was coming from. He growled loudly, demanding the owner of the voice to show themselves. “If you insist… it’s your funeral.” The voice said.

Alyx gasped as another golden-haired man walked out of the shadows, quickly trying to summon her magic to help Lucio defend themselves, but it was futile… her magic wasn’t working down here at all. She gulped hard, looking between both men, looking in disbelief as she gulped hard… this was another Lucio… oh gosh…

Even Lucio had his mouth agape, trying his best to hide Alyx behind him. He knew how he was when he was younger, a greater little shit than when he became count, and far more resistant and dangerous…. oh how he missed his prime golden years. 

As the younger Lucio kept taunting the older count, Alyx shook her head, trying to focus and not think lewdly in such a tense moment. She could barely keep herself from staring into the younger man in awe. Her Lucio was amazing, but this version much closer to her age… it was such a delicious opportunity to get to know another side of her lover. 

After some bickering and insulting each other, both Lucios clashed swords in a dance of sparks and growling. Alyx couldn’t seem to summon a weapon either, so she slowly backed away, trying without luck to find the stairs that would lead them away. The older Lucio was quickly and more visibly getting tired, he wasn’t used to these games, but he had to endure, he had to do it for her, do it for his Alyx to survive.

The younger Lucio laughed maniacally, Alyx watching in horror as the count screamed at her to keep herself away. “STOP! PLEASE STOP!” She cried, older Lucio turning his head to see her, giving younger Lucio enough time to tackle his older self, kicking the other man’s sword away and having the tip of his own on the other’s throat.

Alyx gasped, terrified as she shook. “PLEASE DON’T! I’D DO ANYTHING! PLEASE MERCY!” she screamed as the younger man lifted his gaze, sword still dangerously close to the older man’s throat to try to get free safely. “Oh sweetheart~ anything you say?~” younger Lucio purred, looking up and down the trembling frame of the magician in front of him.

Alyx nods slowly, a sudden wave of heat invading her as those deep silver eyes locked with hers. “Call for mercy again” he grinned, pushing the sword closer to the old Lucio’s throat. “Don’t Alyx! I’ll get free! Don’t fall for his games!” The older Lucio exclaimed, which only earned him a punch in the gut by the younger one.

“Better yet, call me Mercy~ call for me to let this old trash go ~” Mercy grinned deviously. Oh the sweet irony, calling for mercy as the sweet little girl called for him was just delicious. Alyx took a step closer, tears on her eyes as she softly spoke. “Please, please Mercy. Let him go! Let him live…” Alyx pleaded.

Mercy grinned, licking his lips as he saw her come closer, his face shiny with sweat and blush. Lucio, on the other hand, was calculating his next movement, how to turn the tables in his favor. He could flip the younger version of himself when Alyx got closer, it would be risky but it was their only shot to get away, and he looked up at the girl, a silent conversation through their magical bond and Alyx nodded, understanding what his soft eyes told her.

“Please Mercy, if he dies… I will die too… Do you wish to kill me as well?~” Alyx told softly as she got inch by inch closer, swaying her hips as she did. If older Lucio fell in love with her already, who is to say a younger version wouldn´t as well, they were the same person after all and Alyx knew he loved the way her hips moved when she was feeling frisky.  
Mercy gulped hard, his eyes locked into Alyx as the sword in his hand faltered a bit. “Not-not at all princess... I would never hurt a beauty like you” he stuttered, blushing intensely as he fought himself to tear his eyes away. Lucio grinned, Alyx knew exactly to play him into her desires, and he just needed a bit more space to finally move free from the younger asshole´s grip.

Alyx slowly got closer, her eyes locked with Mercy’s, yet his hold on the sword was still strong. It wasn’t until her hand wrapped around his wrist that he let go of the iron death sentence and pulled her to him, kissing her fiercely on top of the older doppelganger, who made a protesting sound but soon found himself under his lover who was quickly attacked with kisses by Mercy.

Alyx gulped, honestly thinking she’d be able to pull away before Mercy tried something on her, but with how worked up she was already by Lucio, Mercy’s hungry kisses quickly had her melting into his hold. She gave a soft moan that had both men groaning in need. As Mercy gripped her hips, their surroundings seemed to change, the aura not so threatening anymore, the snow around them becoming pure white and didn’t even feel cold anymore.

Mercy wrapped one of his hands around her hair, not letting her pull away at any moment as the other went down to her ass to lift her up and started carrying her, trying to get her away. Lucio on the other hand, quickly stood up, a little numb by the weight of the two people who were on top of him. "You dirty little asshole! Get your filthy claws off of her!" he screamed, wobbling his way to the pair.

Mercy pulled away slightly to grin at the older man, holding Alyx tightly against his chest. “What’s wrong, old man? I beat you fair and square, now I get to claim my prize.~” he said, squeezing Alyx’s ass which made her loudly squeak.

Alyx was trying to squirm herself off of Mercy’s grip, blushing intensely as she looked back at Lucio. Her heart was beating a thousand miles per hour, her very soul feeling a flare she hadn’t thought she’d ever had an itch for. Mercy seemed to notice it too, as he grinned and took hold gently of her chin, purring like the Cheshire Cat.

“I bet she’d even prefer me over you~” Mercy started as he set her off the floor, her back to his chest as Lucio stopped dryly when Alyx moaned as Mercy roamed her body. “L-Lucio?” Alyx gulped, looking at the older man.

Then Lucio growled, the numbness slowly but surely fading from his body, stomping as he got closer. Mercy grinned as he took Alyx by the waist and took a few reps back, loving every little anger expression coming from the older version of himself and the beautiful sounds of Alyx’s cute little moans as he teased her more and more.

Alyx’s mind was getting fuzzy, not knowing how to react about this, watching Lucio so angry about having her touched by another man was kinda hot, not to mention the growing tent on his pants was starting to form. On the other hand, Mercy wasn’t Lucio, her Lucio at least, and it wasn’t right, not unless her lover agreed to it at least. 

“I’d bet she’d leave you if she gets a taste of me~” Mercy continued until Lucio finally went to tackle the pair, sending the three of them to the ground. “SHE WOULDN’T CAUSE SHE IS IN LOVE WITH ME! YOU ARE JUST A CHEAP COPY!” Lucio burst.

Alyx was effective,y sandwiched by the pair, trying her best to keep them, for tearing each other’s head apartment but by doing so, she could feel both their rock hard bulges rubbing against her and as much she wanted to contain herself, a loud moan finally escaped her lips. 

Mercy grinned mischievously as he pinched Alyx’s nipple, that causing her to arch her back and also send Lucio rolling off of them. Lucio gritted his teeth so hard, his jaw hurt a bit, but instead of trying to punch Mercy, he laughed himself and kissed Alyx with such force and racing passion, Alyx was instantly seeing stars. 

“Are you so sure about that? I’ll prove you wrong, old man!” Mercy hissed, as he pulled Alyx’s head to the side and kissed and sucked her neck. Lucio tried to push Mercy’s face away from her, but then he saw Alyx’s flustered and messy face. Her cheeks were a beautiful shade of pink, her lips shiny and rosy, ready for another kiss, she wasn’t resisting this power struggle at, she even seemed to be enjoying it. It made a part of him angry, but another part of him got incredibly horny, his hard length twitching in need, but he had to ask. “Are you ok with this?” He shyly said to the woman of his life.

Mercy stopped, as much as he was enjoying this, making the old man suffer, the other man had made a very important point, this want only about showing off who was better between the two men… he was an asshole but not a rapist.

Alyx’s mind was fuzzy, barely processing what she had been asked, but when they both stopped, she had to clear her mind enough to answer. “Y-yes… please… I want both of you… just once… please Monty…” she whimpered with desperate desire. The name hit both men in different ways, Mercy rolling his eyes in annoyance while Lucio groaned softly, only her being able to say his birth name without feeling the need to punch someone.

Suddenly a small light came from the corner, a beautiful bed in the middle of the snow, warm and inviting them to bend to their deepest desires. Lucio quickly got up, picking her up as Mercy closely followed them to the soft velvet bed, Alyx still having a bright blush on her cheeks once she was placed down.

Lucio bit his lip as started pulling Alyx pants and panties off, as Mercy took the shirt from his frame, showing off his strong muscles to the smaller brunette. Alyx gasped as Lucio took hold of her thighs, spreading her open as he finally got a look of her wet pussy, wearing for a good fuck. Mercy started stroking himself, walking around the bed, and placed himself over her head and pulled her shirt off, her sash coming off as well. 

Once fully exposed, she blushed intensely, Lucio kissing and nipping at her thighs, slowly teasing that little nub that would make her eyes go wide; meanwhile, Mercy took hold of one of her breasts, circling a nipple, the other pulling her head up as he leaned down to kiss her.  
Alyx moaned loudly, trying to wrap her legs around Lucio’s shoulders, but unable as the older man held her open with a strong yet gentle hold. He slowly pulled his pants down, letting his twitching length free, one of his hands going to stroke himself and his tongue ran fully over Alyx’s sweet slit, a finger finding its way to tease and touch the delicate folds. 

Mercy got on his knees, pulling a pillow under Alyx’s neck and rubbed his cock into her cheek, giving her a simple order. “Open up, princess~” he purred as Alyx did just that. He smiled in approval, slowly slipping his cock into her warm mouth, inch by inch, taking it slowly so she would enjoy as well. 

Alyx, finally wrapped her legs around Lucio’s shoulder, him eating her out eagerly, his tongue delving into her entrance, discovering once more her inner walls, moaning at the sweet tasted of her juices running down his throat. His grip on his length went quicker, her moans being swallowed by the younger man’s cock, only little strangled but pleasurable noises coming out from the lady of his dreams. Alyx quickly found herself being undone, a knot in their gut tightening with each little thrust of Mercy large and hard cock, each strong stroke from Lucio’s talented tongue and fingers. “That’s it, kitten. Come over my face~” Lucio purred.

Her back arched as her climax hit her, wave after wave of pleasure invading her body as the men gave her no time to rest. Lucio greedily lapped up her release, grinning in satisfaction as he kissed her folds, sucking her clit, his tongue flicking the little nub that had her seeing stars once more. Mercy’s thrusts were started to become jerky and erratic, her warm mouth and the way she moaned, the vibrations tingling him as her tongue moved around his head. It wasn’t before long when he exploded in her mouth, his thick load coating her mouth and throat to the brim, “FUCK YEAH! THAT IT ALL, PRINCESS!~” he cursed as he did.

Then Mercy pulled out, pulling her next to him, laying her on her side as he took position behind her, humping her folds as he did. Lucio crawling up with them, putting himself in front of Alyx as he kissed her, letting her taste herself on his lips, soft moans escaping their lips as Mercy pulled her for a kiss as well, having a small taste of her honey. 

Lucio pulled her leg up as Mercy played with her soft and plump breasts once more, both men going crazy by the sweet moans Alyx made. Lucio wasted no time in pushing himself into her entrance, a deep groan as her walls tightly squeezed him, she was so tight and it felt so delicious to have her around him, the feeling driving him crazy. 

Mercy growled, his head teasing the occupied entrance, making Alyx moan even louder. “Move!” Mercy demanded. Lucio flipped him off, making Mercy even angrier. But Alyx in her hazy mind gently pulled away from the other’s mouth, directing herself to Lucio. “Please Lu…” she whined. 

Lucio reluctantly moved to let Mercy push into her, making the woman gasp as Mercy in a hard and fast thrust, pushed into her. “P...Princess… you feel so good…” he moaned into her ear as Lucio teased her clit with his hard head. 

Mercy moved his hips quickly, pulling fully out before pushing back in. That is how Lucio took his chance, as Mercy was out, he was pushing inside, creating a nice pace for Alyx to enjoy herself with both of them.

Alyx was seeing stars and could barely thread any coherent thought, let alone word what she wanted to tell both males fucking her senseless. Lucio and Mercy seemed to be fully in sync as they had their way with her, kissing, biting, sucking and nipping at every single little part of skin their mouths could reach.

Alyx gasped loudly as one of them finally filled her with his warm seed, apparently, it was Mercy by the way Lucio shrieked and went to strike the younger one, who chuckled in satisfaction. “Sorry, princess, couldn’t help myself” he gloated. Lucio chuckled though, grinning like a cat. “It is clear the boy can’t hold himself for more than a few minutes” he mocked.

Lucio then pulled Alyx’s hips towards him, slamming quick and fast until he found his climax, looking at Alyx right into her eyes. “Cum with me, kitten~~” he moaned, and Alyx nodded frantically, her walls clenching to his cock as Mercy saw them with an offended look, but did nothing to stop them.

Alyx gasped as she slowly came down from her high, Lucio smiling as he rubbed his forehead over hers, and kissed her softly. Mercy simply rolled his eyes, pulling Alyx’s face towards him to kiss her as well. “So, ready for next round?~” he purred, making Alyx blush once more.

It was unknown for how long they were like like this, Alyx couldn’t care less, but they all eventually laid next to one another, totally spent. “Wow...” was all could any of them, looking at the happy female with a soft laugh.

Then new steps could be heard, slow claps as the newcomer approached… It was another Lucio… No, it looked like Lucio almost sounded like him as well, but there was something wiser and far more ancient surrounding his aura as he got closer and closer. “Now that the boys are done...” he grinned, looking directly at Alyx’s eyes, sending cold chills down her spine. “The party can truly begin”


End file.
